


I Take You With Me

by dyuwlr



Series: I Belong to You [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Seminar AU, an AU where Pierre being a speaker and Charles being an "audience", literally just Pierre propose Charles at a seminar, yes this is piarles fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyuwlr/pseuds/dyuwlr
Summary: Charles can't refuse but fall into his boyfriend trap.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: I Belong to You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970995
Kudos: 13





	I Take You With Me

"I think that's all for today. See you in the next class." Pierre closed the seminar with his signature charismatic smile. And suddenly, some I-adore-you-so-much screams came to fulfill the auditorium. It such a prosaic thing in his life. He used to it.

However, since the clapping hand sounds and the coquettish screams vanished, he stayed still in front of the audience as if he wouldn't go away from them. Instead, he cleared his throat, and it abruptly made the audience lost in confusion.

"So, before I get off from the stage, I have an important thing to say right now." He said with a gaze full of confidence. The audience seemed more confused and began to whispers here and there. They were busy to guess what's next this attractive man wants to say.

Ignoring the chaos, he focused on looking for among the audience of today's seminar. His eyes scrutinized them, looking for someone in fluffy brown hair, a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes, and an adorable look on his form.

I catch you, angel.

Right there, in the right corner, his beautiful angel was sitting. Those pair of emerald green eyes glared at him as if they understood what kind of odd things was going to happen. He just grinned at him and seemed completely unfazed.

"First of all, I ask an audience named Charles Leclerc to come forward because I have an important thing to talk to you."

Charles glared more intense, accompanied by a threatening fist that even looked cute. He went red under Pierre's gaze while he walked onto the stage. Pierre couldn't handle his chuckle when he saw the flush on Charles' face.

"What do you want, Sir?" he asked firmly right after arriving on the stage.

Suddenly the audience's noises didn't mean anything because the sound of his heartbeat was the only thing that Charles could hear right now. He couldn't shock more than this whilst he saw Pierre kneel in front of him and took his hand softly and grasped it tightly.

"Charles, my love, my angel, my pretty boy, also the only man I love the most in the world, will you be the only man I want to love until the end of the world? Will you be my home when I want to lean on, and will you take me as your home to lean on, either when sad or happy?" Pierre looked at his eyes deeply and smiled gently, and Charles felt as if he were dissolving in his gaze.

"I don't want to promise you a perfect married life that will always be happy and joyful. But I want you to know that I will always try to be a good husband, be a good best friend, and be a good man for you.

"So, will you marry me, Sharl?"

Charles was speechless, his eyes filled with tears, and unconsciously joyful tears streamed down his cheeks. A sense of emotion-filled his whole soul massively. He never thought that his boyfriend, who had only been busy until he couldn't often have time to date him, suddenly proposed to him in front of the whole of the seminar's audience.

"I want. I want to marry you, Pierre."

Pierre immediately rose to his feet, grabbed Charles's waist, and hugged him tightly. He kissed his temple gently, and Charles could feel his joyful tears streamed down.

He cupped Charles's face and pressed their lips gently. They kissed lazily on the stage, didn't care if they're in public. Pierre tightened his grab on Charles' waist as Charles hugged his neck tighter, made their hugs firmer, and melted their bodies into one. The only thing they cared about right now was feeling each other presence as much as they could.

Pierre ended the kiss and pressed their foreheads gently. Smiles adorned their faces who were immersed in the euphoria of love.

"I love you so much, my angel. I love you."

"I love you too, more than you can think about, Pierre."

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an idea that just hit my head when I saw a prompt in tweet. And yeah I hope this fluff enough to make yout heart fluttering~~
> 
> Feel free to hit my tumblr @clicktofab if you want to request something, I'll try as much as I can to make it :))


End file.
